Old Man Winter and the Ice Princess
by TMNTLover2
Summary: 320 years ago the winter spirits were all killed, and the Guardians had been called in to try and save them. But only one survived, a baby winter spirit called Sophie, the only daughter and child of the Ice King. Years later and 2 years after Jack is picked to be a Guardian, the Guardians decide to let him meet her. But Jokul Frosti is after her to destroy her for her crystal...
1. Prologue

_**Inspired by someone's story about Jack not dying that day but was born to 2 winter spirits called the Ice King and Queen, who died a couple of days after he was born. North took him in and raised him. That's all I remember, please someone tell me who wrote that story cause this story for whoever wrote it!**_

_**And I've had this idea for a long time before I read it so enjoy.**_

* * *

_**318 years earlier, 2 days after Jackson Overland was born.**_

_A sleigh zipped through the sky towards Antarctica. Black ice birds swarmed the sky, a hummingbird/human zipped through the air blasting them apart with her wings as they flew towards the Ice Palace. "Quickly! I knew we couldn't trust Jokul Frosti! I told them!" She shouted at the 2 boys in the sleigh. "Ve know Tooth ve know!" A very round man said in his Russian accent, he was called North or known around the world as Santa Claus, a Russian ex-bandit who was chosen as a Guardian, a protector of children. _

_"We have to hurry mate! Can this thing go any faster North!" A 6 feet tall bunny said, throwing his boomerang towards the black ice birds and catching it. He was the Easter Bunny, or E. Aster Bunnymund. Or Bunny._

_A golden man floated in the air next to them. He was called the Sandman or Sandy. __"We're here! Hurry boys!" Tooth shouted, landing next to Sandy. North landed the sleigh and he and Bunny climbed out and together they ran into the palace._

_It was a disaster._

_Blood stained the floor, doors and wall. Winter spirits were scattered everywhere; on the chandelier, on the stairs, stuck to the wall itself. Servants, butlers, royal relatives, guests and the whole Winter Court. Jokul Frosti picked the right time to attack, when every winter spirit in the world was attending the Winter Ball to celebrate._

_A bright light appeared in the middle of the room and a teenage boy appeared with blue eyes and snowy white hair, _

_The 4 guardians walked on slowly, gasping in horror at the destruction caused to his once great palace. A bright light shone in the middle of the room and a teenager with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes carrying a staff._

_"Nightlight" Tooth whispered, he nodded and started signing. A picture of a snowflake appeared with a cross in the middle. Then a figure of a baby. Then a small diamond on a string. Then a figure of a girl. Then a picture of Jokul Frosti._

_"What? We don't understand" He sighed and started talking. "Nevermind, Man in Moon only told me to give you a clue but as you don't understand you'll have to wait. I must get going, the bodies will stay here as a remainder of Jokul's destruction. We have found Jokul and he is sentenced to 320 years underground for the death of the winter spirits. Farewell my friends" And he disappeared leaving them standing there confused and in relief. They all turned to walk out of the palace when Bunny stopped, his ears up listening. "Bunny what is wrong?" North asked, stopping to look at him. "I heard something" The whole room fell into silence, then they heard something. Or someone._

_They all rushed up the stairs towards a room unknown to them. They blasted in weapons ready for anything. But no one was there, except tipped over furniture and smashed pictures. Teddies were torn to pieces, the wool scattered everywhere. Tooth let out a shriek and pointed towards a body on the floor. _

_The Ice Queen._

_"Stella" Bunny whispered, North walked over and dropped to his knees, Tooth flew over and landed in front of Queen's head, landing on her knees and putting her head on her knees. Bunny and Sandy both walked/hopped over and looked at the body sadly. "N-North" Their heads shot up and looked up at the Queen, who was looking up at him and started coughing. "Stella, what happened?" North asked. "Jokul attacked when the Ball was about to end, my husband was making his speech when he and his minions attacked us. I was up here and was attacked by Jokul, why did he do that? He killed his own brother for the throne just because-" She started coughing again._

_"Take your time Stella, we're here for you" Tooth cooed, stroking her hair. Instead of slapping her hand away like she would do she just smiled. "Thank you Tooth. But you all know I won't make it" She whispered, North and Bunny gripped her hands and smiled down at her. "Goodbye my friends. Look after her" She muttered and her eyes slowly closed, her grip of North and Bunny's hand/paw loosened and she fell limp. _

_"S-she's-" Tooth stuttered, tears forming. "We should lay her down mates" Bunny said and they did, standing up and turned to leave. Tooth was the last to walk past the covered furniture when she heard a small cry come from underneath the cloth. "What was that?" North, Bunny and Sandy turned to look at her, poking their heads back inside the room. "Hear what Tooth?" Sandy signed. _

_"A noise, it sounded like a cry" Tooth said, walking slowly towards the cover. Another cry came from underneath the cover and Tooth's arms and head disappeared for a moment before she pulled out a bundle of blankets. "This is what Stella means when she said 'look after her" She showed them what is was, Sandy had to fly up a bit._

_Inside was a baby._

_She let out another cry and opened her eyes for the first time. Showing them icy blue eyes._

_"The Ice Princess...the new Sister Winter...a new member of the Sisters of Flight...Sophie Snow..." Nightlight's voice whispered in the wind._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_That was a very long time ago..._

* * *

**_I hope you all liked it, the next chapter will be out shortly, R&R! XD_**


	2. Childhood Adventures of the Ice Princess

_Thanks for the faves and follows people! Remember to review!_

* * *

**_Childhood Adventures of the Ice Princess, Age 6 months_**

Sophie was 6 months old when she first had showed her fun in everything. It was a day before Christmas, 24th of November when the already developing baby went missing from her room. North had went to check on her before he got ready to deliver presents, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw that the baby was not in her cot. He had sent every yeti to check everywhere for her. She was not found.

But no one even bothered to check in the sleigh.

It was when North was delivering presents that night when he was supposed to pull out a doll for a 4 year old when he accidently pulled out a real baby who was giggling madly when she was put under the tree. North nearly woke the children with his yell of fright but he got out safely, grabbing the girl and sprinting for somewhere to hide before they woke up. North had to call Tooth with his snow globe to pick Sophie up and take her either back to the North Pole or the Tooth Palace.

Sophie had, with the nearly crying Guardians, that she had the power to control the Guardians to get what she wanted and wreck havoc when she was at it.

That was only the start of Sophie Astrid Snow's wild adventure of childhood.

_**Childhood Adventures of the Ice Princess, Age 10 months**_

It was nearly a year since Sophie Snow was taken to the North Pole to live with North, the yetis and the elves. After a very long meeting with the Guardians (Sandy entertaining Sophie) that they decided Sophie will have 4 caretakers looking after her at the North Pole, Tooth Palace, Warren and Sandy's island if they were not there. Phil, a tooth fairy, A stone egg and a baby sand penguin were chosen and that was it. Meeting Over.

But the Guardians had to go on a mission. To find baby Sophie.

When Sandy wasn't looking Sophie had stolen a snow globe from North's pocket and shook it, imagining the Tooth Palace. The tooth fairy had spotted her but it was too late, she had been sucked into the vortex. The fairy had gotten Tooth's attention and told her by her mind that she had got sucked into the palace. The Guardians had been told and they went after her with another snow globe.

Sophie was playing with the fairies under the pink tree when they got there, Bunny hopped over to her but she had disappeared again into the snow globe, to the Warren.

After a journey down the hole they found her sitting on one of the stone eggs, giggling happily. But then she shook it again and went to Sandy's island. After some huffing and grumbling from Bunny they went after her. But she shook it again. And this time she landed in the Colonial town of Burgess.

The Guardians jumped in after her, hopefully catching her this time. The children of the village stopped playing and ran up to them. "Do you think you can help us catch the white haired baby?" Tooth asked them sweetly, they agreed and the Guardians and the children of the village went on a wild goose chase for the winter spirit. It took them an hour and a half to find the baby near the lake, touching it softly and freezing where she touched. She giggled and kicked her chubby legs and clapped, a huge smile on her face. "Come on you little ankle-what?!" She levitated of the ground and flew across the lake, giggling. Tooth flew after her, game face on.

Sophie turned and saw Tooth, stopping. "Awuntie Twooth!" She stopped, looking at her in disbelief. "Did you just-" She nodded, chewing on her foot. Tooth flew over and grabbed her, twirling in the air with her. "North! Bunny! Sandy! She talked!" She flew down to the 3 males and laughed as she put her down. Sophie ran around. "She's learnin' everythin' in a matta of milliseconds!" Bunny exclaimed. Sophie giggled as Sandy ran after her, signs appeared over his head. 'HA!'

North, Tooth and Bunny watched laughing. They were a family, but it felt they were missing something. _Fun._

_**320 years later, North Pole**_

Sophie sat on her bed cross legged, staring down at her crystal which was projecting a picture of her parents staring into each other's eyes lovingly. (It's like the Guardian stone). She smiled down sadly at the picture and opened her small wooden box with a snowflake carved into the lid. Inside was a small red leather pouch containing her first tooth, a small Russian doll of herself carved by North, her first Easter egg she painted and found and a small container of dream sand. All gifts from her Aunt and Uncles; the Guardians of Childhood.

Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy.

The Guardians of Wonder, Hope, Memories and Dreams.

Her family.

She was asked to be a Guardian by Man in Moon years ago, but she denied, saying she would tell North when she was ready. 100 years later Man in Moon picked a new guardian, the Guardian of Fun.

She didn't know his name because North didn't tell her. And she hadn't met him, she watched in the shadows, laughing quietly at every prank he played to either her uncle Bunny or North. Sandy usually helped! But she had never saw him probably, she only saw icy blue eyes like hers.

She and North were the only winter spirits left in the world. Well, that's what North said 200 years ago. She had stopped growing when she hit the age of 18, apparently to Tooth. 'it must have been the age your soul-mate is. But it's impossible, all the winter spirits are dead. But at least you aren't 12.'

True, North would probably burst out crying if that happened.

Sophie slowly closed the lid and put her bare-feet on the floor before pushing herself of the bed. She kissed her 2 middle fingers and put it on the snowflake before placing the box under her bed. She walked to the door and slowly opened it and only made her eyes visible, looking around. She took a step out and closed the door behind her, a snowflake was on her door showing everyone that's where her room was located in the workshop. She walked past yetis building the toys for Christmas and elves trying to build toys for Christmas. That's why yetis make the toys. Elves can't do anything, except deliver cookies to North or herself.

"Hey Phil" She greeted to the head of the yetis. He grumbled something in yetish and smiled at her. "Do you need more ice?" She asked, he nodded and she held her hand up and a big block of ice appeared and then small ones. "You can make a statue of you to put in the village?" Phil smiled and nodded, walking away carrying the ice. She laughed and walked to North's office where her uncle was. "Hi Uncle North!" She said cheerfully. North turned around and smiled at her, trying to carve a tiny doll for her birthday. After some snooping around she found out he was making me a Russian doll thing like his, with a big doll then a medium doll and so on. (Forgot what there called)

"You still making my present? My birthday is next month North!" She let out a laugh but stopped when he dropped his chisel. "Vat?" He whispered, Sophie looked at him confused. "My birth-" He put his hand up to silence her. "I know, vat is the date today?" Sophie looked at the calendar on the wall next to her. "November 6th" North jumped out of his chair and grabbed his sword before marching out, she followed running to catch us. "Sophie, do you want to call the Guardians?" Sophie beamed at him and grabbed the handle, turned it and slammed it down. A light shot up the globe and sent the Northern Lights.

"Sophie, I think it's time you meet our newest Guardian"

* * *

**_So next chapter Sophie meets Jack! But what will her reaction be? Find out soon!_**


	3. Old Man Winter Meet Sister Winter

**_The new cover i made may be bad to see but heres the link to see fully: albums/o496/AwesomeNinja3/ohyeahhh_ _**

**_You may not get why I put those pictures on, if u do well done! but if you don't ill tell you:_**

**_The first line is both of them staring right into each other's eyes, which will be in this chapter_**

**_The next line is Jack and Sophie facing each other as Jack gives her a gift. Whats at the end of the book._**

**_The last line is Jack reaching a hand for Sophie to take with a stern look on his face, her saying that she'll kill Jokul Frosti by her self but Jack won't let her, him wanting both of them to kill him together. Sophie is staring at him, thinking of taking the hand, which will be in the middle of the book. _**

**_Ok? The pictures don't belong to me sadly._**

**_Oh! Jack Frost and Jokul Frosti are two different people in my story, Jokul is a old man and is 23 if he was human. XD Ok? Good, now on with the chapter!_**

* * *

_Asia, the Tooth Palace_

Tooth fairies zipped through the air, carrying teeth towards the golden palace in front of them, putting teeth into little tooth holders and flying away. A female hummingbird/human hovered in the air shouting orders to her fairies. "San Francisco, 3 molars, spread out!" A fairy with a golden feather on her head compared to her sisters spotted the Northern Lights in the sky and flew to her mother. Tooth turned to look at her confused. "What's wrong Baby Tooth?" She let out some squeaks and turned to look at the lights, Tooth following her gaze. She gasped and the two flew towards the North Pole. Concerned and Excited.

Only to see Jack's teeth. And Sophie's.

_St. Petersburg, Russia_

A small golden man floated in the air over the city, spreading dream-sand around to the sleeping children. He turned around to spread more dream sand when he saw the lights. He frowned and morphed a plane out of sand and flew towards the North Pole. Is Pitch back? Or did he forget something?

_Burgess, Pennslyvania_

"Jack!" A 9 year old boy shouted, laughing as he was hit in the shoulder. "Jamie!" A white haired boy said in the same whiny voice, Jamie laughed and threw a snowball, hitting him in the shoulder. Jamie and his friends Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty and his little sister Sophie were a group called the Believers, 7 children who will never stop believing in the Guardians until the day they die.

"Woah guys look!" Caleb shouted, stopping his throw and pointing upwards. The 7 children and the teen looked up, the Northern Lights shone up in the sky. "I got to go guys! Bye!" The 7 children awed but said goodbye as the winter spirit flew towards the lights after sprinkling some snow over his hometown and blasting towards the lights.

_North Pole_

Jack flew into the workshop and landed beside Sandy, who nodded in greeting. Bunny was there trying to warm up his foot near the fireplace. "What's wrong with the Bahamas" He kept muttering. "Hey Tooth" Jack said, Tooth smiled and waved. "Hi Jack! Have you been flossing!" She flew over and tried to pry her hands into his mouth. "Yes I have Tooth, i promise" He said, covering his mouth.

"Better be" Tooth said, and patted his head flying away. Baby Tooth flew up to him and sat on his shoulder, chirping happily. "Nice to see you to Baby Tooth" North smiled at the Guardians before coming serious. "Ve have a problem. Has anyone checked what day it is?" Bunny stopped trying to warm up his foot and looked at him. "Yeah it's December the-" He stopped talking and looked at Tooth and Sandy in shock. Tooth gasped, her violet eyes wide with shock and she covered her mouth.

"December 6th, why?" Jack looked at them confused, the 4 Guardians shared a look before starting to whisper to each other. "I think it's time, he's back and there's going to meet one day" Tooth whispered, the 3 nodded and pulled away. "Frostbite, we want you to meet someone" Bunny said, Tooth flew down the corridor and disappeared into a room.

She returned with someone behind her. "Sooo who am I meeting?" Jack asked, Tooth moved out the way and standing right in Jack's vision was a white haired teenage girl with striking icy blue eyes and pale skin, She was wearing a brown woolly coat, white leggings and wore no shoes.

Shocked striking icy blue met confused fiercing dark blue.

And both of them knew, right then, the Guardians had some explaining to do.

* * *

_**Is it short? Yeah? Well anyway please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**Jack: Please? *puppy eyes***_

_**Sophie: Please? *joins puppy eyes***_

_**Me: You can't resist Jack's puppy eyes! Or Sophie's!**_


End file.
